Instincts
by Trinity36706
Summary: Trinity has great instincts, that of a warrior, a solider. But when it comes down to it will she have instincts of a woman, a lover, a mother? Please read and review.Chapter 8 finallyhere!
1. Dead Inside

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Hello again, I'm back. Thank you to everyone who read my last fic and especially to those who reviewed. This is my next story YAY. This is quiet a short chapter, a sort of intro you might say. Anyway on with the story.

**********************************************************************

They lay silent and awkward. The ship surrounded them battered and beaten by sentinels. His breath was music to her ears; she wanted to hear it for the rest of her life. Never again experiencing the piercing nothingness, which engulfed her when it stopped. Those small moments seemed an eternity.

Although their veins like wires, were throbbing with electricity. Neither dared to touch scared of the repercussion, rejection and embarrassment.

These thoughts ran through their minds even as they shared a bed together for the first time. Wanting to touch her he reprimanded himself. Remembering her warm soft lips on his. It was so perfect. He didn't want to spoil it.

__

What if she doesn't?

"Neo?" Trinity said asking but knowing he was awake.

"Yeah."

Trinity turned away from the wall to face him, still keeping the greatest distance possible in the tiny cot.

"Thank you." The words were simple and sincere.

"For what?"

"For making me less dead inside."

"Trin," He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. "Your life, your love saved me. You're the most alive person I know."

A single tear trickled toward her chin.

"It's just, I don't" She paused. "I can't show people my emotions. It's weak and I don't know."

"Their there, you know that and you did pretty good job earlier." He joked, she smiled. "But I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Neo leaned in and kissed her. The kiss so short and quick but gentle and amazing rid both of any relationship fears they had.

They moved to the middle of the bed in unison. Snuggling into each other, calming in the heat. Sleep took them now they were ready, peaceful and truly in love.

********************************************************************** 

A/N: Well, I bet'cha still don't know what it's about well you will soon. Although I have got a few options, two sad and one a sort of betrayal story line. Anyway you'll soon find out. Please leave a review.


	2. Goop and Talk

****

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I won't be writing a disclaimer anymore because A) Everyone know s I don't own it, B) I'm too lazy and C) No one wants to read it. (I'm sorry if it's your favourite part.) **Please Review.**

*******************************************************************

Trinity awoke, startled slightly at the warmth her body felt. Then she remembered her new found love and opened her eyes to smile at his beautiful face. She wished she could stay there forever, forgetting the machines, the hate, and the war. Sadly she couldn't, her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten for ages. Last night she was so tired the hunger pains seemed a million miles away, although now they were too close for comfort.

Trinity untangled herself form Neo, doing it ever so gently so not to wake him. 

__

I expect he could sleep for a month. 

She made her way silently to the mess hall, not knowing whether anyone else would be awake. The only time judgement she had was the fact that she wasn't tired anymore.

__

But I can't speak for everyone.

She pressed her hand against the door. The cold metal sent shivers down her spine, not in the good way,

__

I never want to be alone again. 

To her surprise Tank and Morpheus sat at the table.

"Nice to see you again," Tank said. "How long has it been?"

Trinity just smiled and tilted her head in exasperation. She collected a bowl and filled it up with goop and sat next to Morpheus.

"How's Neo?" He asked.

Suddenly trinity didn't feel like eating anymore. Maybe it was the fear that she would under the microscope, facing an inquisition.

"He's OK, I guess." She was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, um he's in my room." Trinity had begun prodding at her food like a child.

"I thought so," Her captain was showing consideration but he wanted to know. "Trinity," He said urging her to look at him. "What happened in there, the Matrix I mean."

"I don't know Morpheus," She dropped her spork. "Ithis heart stopped and I was so," She rubbed her eyes. " So devastated, I told him how I felt and he, he came back to me."

Morpheus nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I love him."

Morpheus smiled and rubbed her arm then squeezed it gently. Trinity smiled back.

"Wow, Trin that is so cool. Did you see what Neo did?" Tank was impressed.

"Yeah, I did." Her smile widened, now showing her teeth.

"Well we'll leave you to eat in peace now," Morpheus concluded. "Come on Tank, we're on watch.

Tank ruefully left trinity on her own, obviously wanting to find out more.

When she arrived in the core, having eaten more goop than she would ever tell about, Morpheus and Tank were deep in discussion.

"Trinity," Morpheus greeted her. "I want you to go in."

"Alone."

"Yes, although you Neo going would have been better, he his rest and this needs to be done now."

She nodded her understanding. "What do I have to do?"

**************************************************************

A/N: Do you know how much I love cliffhangers, nearly as much as I love the Matrix. Anyway next chapter find out what Trinity's mission is. **Please review.**


	3. The Girl

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. You guys ROCK!!!

***********************************************************************

"I want you to go in to the Matrix and find someone."

"OK." She said urging him to continue.

"The thing is, Trinity, this someone is six years old. I know you don't have much experience with kids but you're the only one I have."

__

Fine, I don't have experience with kids, It doesn't mean I'm not capable.

"Why is this someone' so important." 

"She has a true understanding about the Matrix, She can bend some of it to her will. You see her parents were hackers, her mother a computer technician, her father a programmer. They both turned down the red pill because of their child, after that they continued their search and shared their knowledge with her. Recently, the past few days we're not sure, Agents got to them. Killed them, now she is alone. I need you to talk to her, tell her we are here for her, and tell her we will come for her. Just not yet."

"Why not yet?"

"Agents will never be far, it's too much of a risk." Morpheus motioned for Trinity to take a seat. "Tank do you have her position?" 

"Roughly." The operator replied.

"Are you ready?" He asked Trinity. She nodded and the needle was inserted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She inhaled deeply, accustoming herself to her RSI. Everytime she came in she could tell the difference.

__

So fake.

But before it had seemed so real. It use to convince her, would she ever forget and forgive her matrix self for the naivety. 

She moved swiftly along the path, not actually knowing where she was going. Then her phone rang shrilly at her waist.

She opened it. "Yes." There was no need for politeness.

Tank informed her to the location of the girl and Trinity headed that way.

Something deep inside gnawed at her, a strange feeling that never before had reared its weird shaped head.

__

What if she hates me?

What if I scare her?

What if she scares me?

These thoughts hurt her but they were real. She was frightened of what exactly was unknown.

She turned a corner into a back street and there she was.

**********************************************************************

A/N: Sorry its a bit short next chapter will be longer. I promise. And you'll get to know the little girl. YAY! Please review it makes me very happy. : ) 


	4. Bo

The girls face glistened with fresh tears, her piercing eyes threatened to spill more. Her back hair, barely touching her shoulders, swayed in the breeze. The girls pale complexion drew Trinity in, reflecting innocence and hope. As she looked at the child she saw everything she was and was not. She saw sadness, grief but courage. As well as a rare essence, the girl had about her that radiated purity, naivety and the future.

Trinity thought she was looking through an ageless mirror. Showing her along time ago, a time that she rather not remember. Not just skin deep qualities but one that flowed through the girl, like they had Trinity.

Trinity felt total admiration for her.

__

I will save you, I promise.

Trinity took a step forward, upon seeing the fear in the girl's eyes she stopped. The she did something, which astounded Trinity, the girls RSI began to disintegrate.

At first, never experiencing anything like this, Trinity was shocked but still she knew the girl couldn't leave.

"Wait, please I just want to talk to you." She tried to sound as inviting as possible.

When the girl had fully materialised again Trinity knelt in front of her taking off her sunglasses. 

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" She reassured her. "I only want to help." The girl nodded. "So, What's your name?"

The girl whispered something so quiet Trinity had to lean closer and ask for it to be repeated.

"Bo, what's yours?" Her tiny voice drifted into Trinity's ears.

Trinity smiled, "I'm Trinity." She took off her glove and extended her hand, Bo shock it. Then for a moment she looked confused.

"The Trinity?" Her confidence and voice growing. "The Trinity who cracked the IRS Dbase?"

"Yeah that's me." Trinity never expected that sentence to leave a six-year-olds mouth.

"WOW, my dad told me about you, he said that you're one of the best hackers ever and that the IRS have some of the most advance security systems in the world." Then her look of confusion returned. "But" She paused. "You're to pretty to be a guy."

Trinity laughed.

__

Why does everyone think you're a man, Trinity what kind of guy name is that.

This sort of comment usually annoyed her but this was too sweet.

"Thank you, no I'm not a guy and you're very pretty yourself." Bo blushed and smiled then the embarrassment change to concern. 

Bo looked away from Trinity's face, down to her out fit then resting on her gun and phone attached to her belt. When she looked back to Trinity's face, trinity saw what had been a knowledgeable girl transformed back into the vulnerable child she really was.

"You are here about the Matrix aren't you."

Trinity nodded

Tear swelled in Bo's eyes again. "Do you know where my Mummy and Daddy are?'

"I'm sorry Bo." Trinity stopped because she felt the coldness in her voice.

__

Come on, you have to let her in. She's only six. She needs this. I need this. She told herself.

"Listen Bo," She held the girl's hand. "There is some nasty men who knew you're Mummy and Daddy and they hurt them because of the Matrix."

"Are they alright?"

Trinity nearly couldn't stop her tears. "No, Bo they're gone, they're not coming back."

The girl nodded. She knew the truth; she just didn't want to believe.

"Are these men going to get me?"

"No, I'll save you, I promise. Trinity echoed her earlier thoughts.

*****************************************************************

Tank and Morpheus watched surprised at the interaction Trinity was having with the girl.

"She's doing very well better than I" Neo entering the core cut off Morpheus.

"Where's Trin?" He asked obviously still tired.

"She has gone in," was Morpheus' reply. "But you should be in bed."

"In the Matrix? Alone?"

__

What if something happens to her?

"Neo, she is ok. She just" He was cut off again this time by Tank.

"Uh, Morpheus ,we have a slight make that big problem."

"What is it?" Both Neo and Morpheus asked rushing to the monitors.

"There's Agents."

***************************************************************

A/N: Next chapter done. Oh another cliffhanger. I just churn those out don't I.

Anyway please review!


	5. Agents

****

A/N: Sorry it took a bit long, kinda distracted by reloaded for the whole of the weekend. IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!

*******************************************************************

__

RING RING

The shrill noise of the phone startled Trinity slightly and obviously caught Bo of guard as she flinched at the sound.

"Yes." Trinity's voice was calm and unaffected.

"Agents are coming."

"Damn IT! How far?"  
"About 3 miles, there is an exit on Franklin Street." 

"I can't just leave Bo."

"You have to Trinity, there is no time, she'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to the exit."

With that she snapped the phone shut.

******************************************************************** 

"Jesus. She's not coming." Tank turned to Morpheus and Neo, exasperated by his chat with Trinity.

"Why not?"

"She is worried about the girl."

"Where is she going to go?"

"I don't know."

Neo's face creased with worry.

**********************************************************************

"Come On." Trinity said as she picked up Bo and surveyed the routes.

"Is it those nasty men?" The girl's voice oozed fear.

"Yes, we have got to get out of here."

"You're coming with me?" Hope lit up her eyes.

Trinity nodded but before she could reply a black Sudan screeched into the alley, Trinity tightened her grip. 

The Agents stepped out of the car.

"She's got the girl."

"Shall we proceed?"

"Yes the rebel will not cause too much trouble."

With this Trinity broke into a run, her mind racing.

__

We need somewhere, somewhere safe, somewhere 

Then it hit her.

She ran faster towards a fire ladder on the edge of a building. She leaped and grabbed onto one of the steps, using all her strength and determination to pull her and Bo up.

The Agents followed behind shooting at their moments.

"Be careful and stay in." Trinity whispered to Bo as they reached the top. She began to sprint, gaining speed. Then she jumped; Bo gasped and dug her fingers into the latex, causing a scrapping sound. They travelled through the air finally landing on the next rooftop.

As the Agents pulled themselves over the top Trinity was already on the other building. They tried to catch up with her and the girl but she and the girl, instead of jumping across as they expected, just dropped. When the Agents reached the edge the rebel and the girl were gone.

"She got away."

"They can not be far."

"There is no point in continuing."

"We will get the girl soon."

Trinity opened a window and pulled Bo with her. She swiftly walked down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, so I know you'll be ok."

"Can't you stay with me?"

Trinity reached the door before answering.

"Of course I will." She looked up at the 101 screwed to the door and pushed the handle hard. Breaking the lock.

As the door opened the messy interior was revealed, Trinity sighed.

__

Just as he left it.

She motioned Bo inside and closed the door. This time when her phone rang she wasn't surprised.

"Yes."

*********************************************************************

****

A/N: Please review. 


	6. Neo to the rescue

A/N: Sorry it took so long, for that I apologise but in my defence I have just moved house and only just been reconnected to the Internet. Anyway how much does Revolutions Rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loved it to pieces.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Trinity, do you know how bad that could have been? Your crazy."

"Tank I don't need your opinion on what happened. I did what I did and it is done. I will make up my own mind about my own actions." Not that she was angry at tank; she just couldn't understand how or why he could find it in himself to tell her to leave Bo.

"Fine Trinity but" He was cut short by a knock at the door, which startled trinity but Bo was to busy nosing around to care.

"Who is it Tank?'

"It's neo he came to help you."

Trinity smiled but "oh." Was her only word as she hung up and opened the door.

She wrapped her arms around Neo fluently then a sudden fear washed over her about his presence in the Matrix.

__

I don't want to loose you, again.

She reasoned with herself that he was the one but she couldn't let history repeat itself. She unwrapped herself from him. "What are you doing here, you should be resting, you're not ready to take on the Matrix" 

Neo placed his finger on her lips gently. "Ssshhhh," He smiled "I came for you." He pulled his finger away.

"Didn't Morpheus have something to say about it."

"Yeah, he didn't want me to come but you know I'm the one and all." He chuckled and trinity smiled at his lighthearted tone. She took his hand in to her own and pulled his whole body and head towards her own finally kissing him. The kiss was gentle and quick but deeply appreciated.

"I love you, for this, for everything but what do you expect us to do. I mean I can't leave Bo."

"I know Trin that's why I'm here." The look of confusion on trinity's face amused him as he pulled his hands away and put one in his pocket. Neo withdrew a small silver box, which Trinity instantly recognised. Neo opened it and revealed two pills, one blue and the other red.

"Neo," She breathed, truly touched by his gesture. "Did Morpheus agree to this?"

"After a little persuasion from me." She grinned at him this time, something she rarely did, and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"You're the best Neo."

"No," he kissed her forehead and said. "We're the best." 

This time when their lips met it was a longer more passionate kiss.

"When are we going to free her?"

"When ever you want."

"Now would be great, Bo come on we have got to go."

Bo who was completely off on an other planet zoned in again, "Why," she sighed, "I'm really tiered, can't we stay for a while?"

"Ok." Trinity wanted to say no but she was tiered too. "But not for too long."

*****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok I'm going to try and update more regularly know : ) 

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Deadbolt, Really?

A/N: Ok so thanks everyone for the reviews, then I reread it after what a few had said and I realized it is slightly confusing L so I have altered it slightly and also now I have word I can spell check.

So here you go.

******************************************************

Bo skipped off happy due to the fact she believed that her amazing persuasive techniques had convinced Trinity to stay. Although, underneath Trinity's reluctant exterior lied her actual motive. Disobedience. Even though her mind was set, she felt she needed Morpheus' permission. He was the greatest influence in her life and the loving father figure she'd longed for. Trinity didn't want to defy Morpheus but she believed she had no choice.

_Bo deserves to be free._

Neo had sort of presented her case but she felt she needed time in front of the judge herself. She knew Morpheus had a big heart and enjoys nothing more than recruiting a coppertop, opening their eyes, freeing their minds. She also knew any doubts he had are due to keeping the safety of the resistance, the Neb crew and ultimately her. 

_Nothing bad would come from freeing Bo._

So Trinity had to explain this to Morpheus. This though may not turn out in any civilized way.

He's not easily talked into others ideas and I, well, my temper hasn't exactly got a long tether.

"Trin," Neo's hand came to rest on her shoulders expelling any other thoughts from her mind. "Bo has gone into the other room to rest claiming she is completely 'flabbergasted'."

Trinity chuckled, a slight, almost silent but obvious laugh. "She's certainly something Trin. You have great taste." Neo smiled. Turning to face her and hold her in his arms.

"Really," She arched one eyebrow. "Well I did use to think Commander Lock was quite SOMETHING."

"Deadbolt. Seriously? Never would have guessed." He waved his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, there's something about him." Neo leaned his head in.

"Well, there's something better about me."

"Hmmm, bit high and mighty today. Aren't we?"

"Well the most gorgeous woman in the world is mine."

Trinity blushed; trying to hide it she asked, "Have I met her?"

Stroking Trinity's hair then cheek gently, Neo pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I think you know her very well." They kissed again and when they pulled away Trinity looked into his deep chocolate eyes, she smiled at what she saw, his pure soul.

_Never leave me._

"Why would I?"

"How did you...?"

The phone on the table rang. Both of them looked at the ringing receiver then Trinity took a deep breath. She knew who was phoning, who would be there when she answered and she braced herself for a battle.

A battle of belief.

A battle with Morpheus.

******************************************************

A/N: This chapter is a bit fluffy but its just filler.

Please review.


	8. Mopheus

A/N: Ok next chapter but I have redone chapter 7 so you might want to go back and reread it. 

"Morpheus I,"

"Trinity I know what you have done, I have watched your actions and contemplated all your choices, yet I am still at a loss to why?" Morpheus' voice was calm and firm, no change from usual.

"Why what?" Trinity snapped, then adding a more polite "Sir. To me everything I have done has a clear reason."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't what you, with the help of Neo, have done put everything we are fighting for in possible danger?"

"Yes Sir." Trinity conceded. "Bu also I, we, have found a little girl who could help our mission and more importantly she **needs** our help. She is defenseless trapped in a world that is harvesting her for energy, fueling what we are fighting against. We are saving her. Isn't that what your about Morpheus?' Her voice was filling with anger but underneath was all her strength and belief, giving her power.

"Yes but when it threatens the safety of what I believe, there are some precautions that have to be taken. We don't even know the girl."

"Wasn't it you who said to me 'Every person deserves to be free.' So don't give me any shit about the rules or safety because I have been on The Neb for 15 years and you don't follow the rules. You do whatever the hell you want when you believe. So now I've made up my own damn mind and this has to be done."

Silence followed Trinity's out burst but after a few moments Morpheus answered.

"Indeed. Trinity you impress me, even after this long. If you believe this is right then so be it. In my heart I would have done the same, still I hope there are no bad repercussions and I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do Morpheus." Trinity was relieved he had agreed so easily. "And thank you, Sir."

Trinity hung up and smiled to herself.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"Nothing, I guess I underestimated Morpheus."

"How?"

" I suppose the size of his heart, maybe the strength of his belief."

"Morpheus is defiantly strong willed and he sets a good example. We need to believe to get through."

"I believe in you Neo. I know you can do this." She turned to him. "But what do you believe in?"

"I believe that **together **we will get through**. **Me and you, Trinity. No other way."

Trinity smiled, taking in all his commitment.

"Lets get Bo ready."

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but I haven't really got my writers buzz at the moment.

Please review.


End file.
